Outlands
by Orange Tabster
Summary: This story is about an inept warlock and her fight to 70.  Follow as she harrases her demons, and becomes aquatinted with the spirit healers along the way.


AN: These characters due exist and copyright goes to those who created them. This is the story of an inept warlock who fights her way to lvl 70, my story, if I find the time between life and game, ill right an after story for those who right

Outlands

The Dark Portal:

"This is the…"

"Dark Portal, I know, I needed to quest here in order to gain the summoning spell for my Felhunter. Stupid useless… Any way lets get this party started!"

Pallasathena looked at her nameless guide, just another Paladin that didn't except that she was evil. Yea well better nice evil than jerky good. Pallasathena looked at her newest pet, the Felgaurd, he was a tough pet, but didn't mouth as much as her first pet. "Haadhun, why do I bother with Paladin's again?"

"I do not know your highness. Maybe your fascination with the light?"

"Who knows, but let us ditch this guy once we get to the Outlands."

"Yes ma'am."

"Are you excited to return home?"

"Ma'am why so chatty?"

"Annoyed with this group. Are u ready?"

"As you are majesty?"

"Lets go."

Pallasathena jumped up onto the steps of the Dark Portal, and ran at the portal. Things like that are just easier faster.

Hellfire Peninsula:

"Hello Pallasathena."

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Pallas all my friends do?"

"I can not Pallasathena. It is against the rules of the spirit healers. Shall I return you to life?"

"No, I'll return to my body, but I should be in need of your services soon, I'm sure I'll return."

Once Pallas returned to her body and resummoned Haadhun, Pallas went to the physic community of her guild, Emerald Dream. "God's I hate this place, I know the name of a spirit healer here!"

"Do you need a hand Pallas?"

"Careful Majesty, he is a Paladin."

"Know Haadun, but he's the only chance we have of defeating your brethren."

"Please Iaforea?!"

"Okay I'm coming."

"Thank you!"

An hour later, Iaforea and Pallas were in Honor Hold chatting like old friends. "So if you need any help Pallas, please don't hesitate to ask?"

"Of coarse not!"

"Well that was good, level sixty-three, much better than this morning majesty."

"Yes Haadun, but Phantaz and I leveled from ten to sixty with out help, save when I had to enter a dungeon. You are much stronger than Phantaz, you should be able to handle these quests."

"Are you to accustomed to..."

"Oh Haadun, it took me a year and a half to get to sixty, I reached it just before the mages reopened the Dark Portal. Fools."

"Ma'am if a warl…"

"Say another word and I shall not feed you another soul for a year."

"Yes ma'am."

A month later, Pallas was hunting giants with another Paladin, (Piztick, Imp and friend of Pallasathena: she groups with a bunch of Paladins, gets along with only those in her guild.) Spad.

"This is you last quest in Hellfire is it not?"

"Yea Spad than its into Hellfire citadel."

"Hey here we go last quest, kill the giants in the corner just north of the road."

"Okay lets go."

The quest was going horrible but with the help of a pick up warrior it went better.

"Thanks buds." Pallasathena thanked everyone and returned to Honor Hold for repair.

"Pallasathena! Come here!" Many men called to her, all for quests into Hellfire Citadel, the strong hold of the orcish humanoids.

"Well Haadun I think I must send you back into the darkness for a while; I'll need Piztick for the instance."

"As you wish Madame." Haadun resolved himself to his fate and Pallas dismissed him.

"Pizitick get your little mouthy but out here!" I giggling filled the area around Pallas as the summoning spell came to a close and a grey-brown imp flipped from the tween. "Mouth off in there and I shan't call you out again got me?"

"As you wish." Piztick looked, well impish.

Pallas once again enter her guild community and came out with a group of help. The events of the citadel were hazey, but, she rember having fun, and loved the gear that droped. If only it'll help in Zangamarsh.


End file.
